With the Legate
by the-prophet-of-sin
Summary: A new soldier enters into the Imperial army, and the woman had seemed to peak Rikke's interest enough for her to try to get her in private. Female DovahkiinXRikke. Rated M for adult themes and lesbian relations.


**A/N: ****Greetings old and new fans of my work, as you most defiantly noticed, I have not posted any new chapters in forever, which is because I am in a horrible state of writers block for the majority of them, mainly due to myself rethinking the general stories. Anyway, that is why I'm writing this, I hope to try to get rid of my blocks by writing different things in different settings, and seeing on how one of my favorites is fantasy, I decided to go with Skyrim, one of my favorite fantasy games. My plan is for this to be a one-shot, depending on the results, I may expand it. Now, let me end this boring note on a Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The world of Skyrim and its named character's/ creatures/ gods belong to Bethesda, about the only thing I own in this story is this particular plot and the character I created.**

War, a concept that books, legends and songs are often composed around. And in these works, they are often romanticized, with a warrior fighting for his beloved or family, or whoever, or maybe a shield-maiden proving herself to the men of the world that she is strong, thus, earning their respect. It doesn't matter, as so long as the story is epic, titillating and brings excitement to the person hearing of this war. This is what war is like for those who have never fought in a true battle, the milk-drinkers that can barely hold a sword without bruising their wrist. True warriors know what war really is, war is a destructive force, something that tears family and friends apart, a thing that makes one see themselves for who they really are, whether or not they like the results. Legate Rikke understood this perfectly, she knew that all the war was doing for her home was tearing her people apart in the midst of a bigger danger. Every time she heard one of her men comment on how they couldn't wait to kill a Stormcloak, she near cringed at the lack of caring they had for killing their brothers. But she would never scold them for thinking this way; she knew how easy it was to forget that they were all born on the same land.

It had been yet another normal day when the tied of the war changed, she had been standing with General Tullius, discussing their next course of action when someone walked up to them. When Rikke looked up, she wasn't all that surprised at the woman, merely the woman's appearance. She was a dark haired woman, bright green eyes looking at her with a bland expression, her face giving no hint of pleasantries. Although the woman was an Imperial, meaning she was naturally shorter than Rikke, her being a Nord, the legate guessed that the woman was tall for her race, seeing on how she stood at the same height as Tullius. This wasn't what surprised Rikke; it was not an odd occurrence for them to get an Imperial, wanting to fight for their noble empire. What was surprising was what she was dressed in. Rikke had known imperials to dress in light armors, preferring speed over strength.

But not this one, for she was clad in an ebony mail, lacking only the helmet in the heavy ensample. Seeing the armor, Rikke looked for the woman's blade that she thought was no doubt tied to her waist, yet the only thing she ended up finding, was a threatening spiked war hammer peaking over the woman's shoulder. It looked like it could almost be of ebony make, but the Legate felt that she was wrong as she watched the red sphere like object in the middle pulse, sending a wave bloodlike hue through the spikes of the weapon.

Finishing observing the woman, Rikke decided to greet her, thinking it was best to know her soldiers before hand, "Greetings" she said, offering her hand to the woman, "I am Legate Rikke, right hand of general Tullius, do you have business here?" she asked, though she knew the woman most likely did, why would she be her if she didn't.

The woman looked at the offered hand for a few seconds, seeming to gauge it of something before she nodded, accepting the gesture by shaking the Legate's hand with a firm grasp. "Desmona" she said, giving Rikke her name, "I am here to join the Imperial army, who must I speak to in order to do so ma'am?" she asked.

Rikke nodded, "speak to general Tullius, you will be directed by him" she said, pointing towards the man, "now if you would excuse me" she said, walking past the woman to carry one a task for the general.

After that day, Rikke had seen a lot more of that woman, finding that Tullius would often send woman to her to help in the endeavors to capture a base here or there. Not that she was complaining, quite the opposite actually. She soon came to find that the woman's help in situations often lead to and inventible victory, for every time Rikke sent Desmona out on an assignment, she would come back reporting that it had been completed with little to no casualties on their side. At first, she thought it luck, but then, she began hearing rumors amongst her camp about the woman, most being how she fought like an enraged beast, and other rumors say that the woman had killed a troll with her bare hands when it almost killed a group of scouts she was accompanying.

Eventually, as the rumors seemed to get more and more exaggerated, such has her killing a dragon by herself, Rikke eventually came to wanting to see this woman fight for her own eyes. The legate was given this opportunity when she told Tullius about the jagged crown, he of course thought it was foolish Nord myth, but he eventually broke down and let Rikke gather some soldiers and get the crown. And one of those soldiers was the imperial woman, due because Tullius ordered it personally, seeing the woman as a valued ally. When the woman met with her, she seemed heavily uninformed about the crown and the point of fighting it, but she proved to be completely respectful of the matter, asking questions about the crown and the significance it held. Rikke actually felt a bit surprised at this, not used to an imperial showing so much interest in Nordic culture.

With the questioning over with, Rikke told Desmona and the rest of her soldiers her plan, telling them when she gave the signal, they would attack the Stormcloaks patrolling the area. When the legate gave the signal, she saw Desmona rush out into the patrol as quick as a speeding saber cat. She watched the woman jump down, landing on the ground with barely a grunt before she ran up to a Stormcloak that had noticed her, swinging her large war hammer single handedly in an almost terrifying display of strength, crushing the man's helmet and skull with a single blow before she forcibly stopped her movement, moving her hammer to the ground before she heard the battle cry of a woman coming towards her, meeting her only by grabbing the shaft of the soldier's mace, twisting the weapon to force her to let go before she flipped it around, striking her head with her own weapon, no doubt rendering the woman unconscious for the time being, which was a more mercy then Desmona had shown to the others that had came to attack her.

Rikke looked upon the woman as she dispatched of each Stormcloak, watching the imperial bring down her hammer on one woman's chest while she defended herself against a sword, using a shield she scavenged before an imperial soldier came, pushing the man off of Desmona as he engaged him in combat, eventually winning, yet not without taking a few blows. The battle continued on with Desmona taking the lead, the legate being right behind her as she was left to watch the woman. Rikke was then caught up with the way Desmona moved, watching as she fought through her enemies with an almost animalistic sense of instinct, seeming to know when someone was about to attempt a strike on her, the whole thing was rather interesting to the Legate, having never seen an imperial fight in such a way. When the entirety of the short battle was over, the Legate walked past the woman, barking out orders as she continued forward, watching from the corner of her eye as Desmona would periodically move the fallen soldier's arms over their chest, making sure that their dead hands were gripping their weapons.

Rikke found herself unconsciously nodding at the woman's actions, seeing the respect that was put behind each gesture. She then looked away, ordering the men to carry on into the ruins so that they could retrieve the crown in the name of the empire. The fighting in the dungeon resulted in a similar manner as the battle outside, Desmona would rush into the battle, decimating any that stood in her way as the men would watch her back, occasionally wetting their blades with the ancient blood of a Draugr or two. When they finally came to the odd, throne room like area of the ruin, they finally fund the crown, seeing it resting atop the head of one of them. When Desmona reached for the crown, they had awakened, the ancient spirits fighting to keep the crown from falling into their hands.

The battle lasted several minutes, proving to only be difficult due to the tight space that the soldiers were locked into, allowing the Draugr to actually slay one of them before they were taken down by the combined effort of Rikke and Desmona. Once they were slain, Rikke went to seeing to her soldiers, noting that some were wounded from the battle. Desmona on the other hand, saw to retrieving the crown, ripping it from the cold head of the Draugr before placing it into a sack for safe keeping.

"Legate" the woman said, getting Rikke's attention, "ma'am, the crown has been retrieved and secured, who shall be the ones to deliver it to the general?" she asked, looking at the woman with a slightly over serious stare.

Rikke thought for a moment, looking at her soldiers guided the wounded to the front of the ruins, "Desmona" she said, snapping her attention back to the armored clad woman, "you and I are going to deliver the crown to General Tullius while the men secure this location in case any Stormcloak reinforcements come" she stated, receiving a nod from the imperial before she turned to her other soldiers, instructing them to stay behind and secure the location before she began to leave the ruins with Desmona trailing behind her. If she was being honest with herself, there was no reason that Desmona couldn't take the crown to Tullius herself, the only reason why Rikke was coming along with the woman, was because she thought it a good opportunity to learn more about the odd Imperial.

Eventually, after nearly an hour if traveling through the cold snow on the back of their horses, Rikke had noticed how dark it was becoming, and knowing that vampires frequented the pale to hunt for lost travelers also helped in the making of her decision. When she told Desmona this, the woman nodded; hopping of her horse and getting the multiple supplies she kept on the beast. Within twenty minutes, she had set up a made of the hides of animals to keep them from the cold. "I am sorry if it is smaller than your liking Legate" Desmona apologized, "I am not used to traveling with others"

Rikke shook her head at the woman's apology, "that is quite alright soldier" she said, giving the woman a pat on the shoulder, "it is a good thing that you are prepared to this extent, it would be asking too much to want you to carry around anything larger" she added, watching the woman nod before she held the entrance of the makeshift shelter open for her, offering the Legate to enter first. After she had done so, she noticed that while the tent was small, there was still enough room to move around a considerable amount, though that was with one person on course, which slightly changed when the woman had entered, though there was still enough space for both of them within the tent.

Rikke was silent as the woman took a lantern from one of the many packs that she untied from her horse, having dragged it to the entrance of the tent to not take up anymore space then was necessary. Lighting the candle within the lantern with quickly with a quick burst of flames, probably one of the few spells she knew how to do well, she provided them with enough light to see each other. Rikke waited about a minute, letting the silence fill the room while she looked at the dancing the flame on the wick of the candle of before she decided to start asking her questions, looking towards the woman before she saw that Desmona was removing her armor, untying the strings that the ebony gauntlets on her arms.

It wasn't until she almost had the heavy black mail nearly off until she noticed that Rikke was looking at her, "oh, my apologies Ma'am" Desmona said, stopping what she was doing, "I shall stop if you prefer me to remain within my armor for the time being"

Rikke shook her head at the woman, "no, it is quite alright" she said, knowing that it was quite uncomfortable to sleep in heavy armor, she even began to do the same as the woman continued to remove the mail from her body, revealing the furs that she wore underneath to keep herself warm from the unforgiving cold of Skyrim. Within minutes, both of the women's armor had been removed, leaving them in their undergarments. Rikke looked over the woman, admiring the tone muscles of her body. The Legate continued looking at the woman, noticing how the fur garments she wore must be how she kept warm under her armor during the harsh colds.

Desmona then reached her hands behind her head, releasing the string that kept some of her hair tied away, allowing the loosened strands to fall in front of her face, revealing that her bangs were much longer than they appeared to be. Desmona then looked up at Rikke, noticing that the slightly older woman had been watching her, "Ma'am?" she said in a questioning tone with what Rikke swore was a faint blush, "is there something that you required from me?" she asked.

Rikke looked at the woman, clearing her throat before she had even begun to speak, "yes", the she said, looking at her fellow soldier, "I am intrigued by your fighting style, It is not often that I see and imperial woman that is able to swing around a hammer in such a way that you had" she stated, looking at the woman with intrigue in her eyes.

"Oh" the woman said, seeming genuinely surprised that her higher up cared to learn more about her. "Well Ma'am, I was taught how to first fight by my mother, though she simply used a sword and shield" she explained, "so, I have extensive knowledge on how to effectively use a shield in battle, but I found myself drawn to heavier weapons, yet, I did not want to sacrifice my shield for the sake of using a heavy weapon, so I trained my body so that I would be able to effectively use my hammer in one hand" she said, referring to her finely trained body.

"I see" Rikke said, moving closer to the woman, moving her fingers closed to the woman's stomach, "may I?" she asked, to which the imperial nodded her head. Rikke then moved her hands across the woman's muscles, finding the woman's pale skin to still be soft despite the muscles lying beneath her skin. Finding that the softness was pleasant on her fingers that she continued touching the woman's skin, not realizing that her simple curious touching had turned into a gentle caress that moved upwards.

Rikke only realized what she was doing when she heard a soft sigh come from the woman, looking at the imperial's face, she found that Desmona's cheeks were flushed, her cheeks colored red as her eyes were closed, her breathing slightly heavier. A thought came to Rikke's head as she stared at the woman, While Imperial in front of her seemed so powerful on the battlefield, right now, she appeared to be so, defenseless, even vulnerable as the Legate slid her fingers across her skin, moving to cup the woman's substantial breast in her hand, squeezing lightly to see what reaction she would get from the woman.

Desmona let out a soft moan at the woman touching her like this, her eyes still closed as she leaned further into the woman's touch. Rikke took this in an invitation to continue one, moving her hand above the woman's fur covering, pushing the garment down over Desmona's breast, the soft mounds bouncing slightly, the peaks already hardened due to the cold. Rikke took notice of how Desmona's breathing was deeper now, the puffs of steam coming from the woman's plump lips disappearing in the air. Without her knowing exactly why, Rikke felt herself drawn to the woman, fueling her desire to touch her as she leaned closer to the imperial, her hand moving up to the woman's neck and then the back of her hair. Without a second thought, Rikke pulled the woman closer, pushing her ever closer until their lips made contact. It started slow, a simple press of the lips, then the two women's embrace grew more passionate, their hands wrapping around each other as their eyes closed, their lips making a light smacking noise as the separated, only to join together again.

Rikke was the first to push her tongue past the imperials lips, the moist muscle swirling around Desmona's as she trailed one of her hands down the woman's side, resting her left hand on Desmona's hip as her right hand trailed further, sliding the strap from the woman's undergarment, exposing her further to both her sight and the cold. The imperial followed suit, removing Rikke's undergarments as she slid her hands across the Legate's body seeming to enjoy the woman's skin as she continued her caress, the tips of her fingers moving up the woman's stomach. Rikke pushed the woman down onto the furs on the ground, her lips pressing against Desmona's neck as she moved her hand down to the woman's wet entrance, rubbing softly, making the warrior sigh slightly as moved her hips against the woman's hand.

Desmona was now moaning against the woman, her arms wrapped around Rikke's back as the older woman rubbed her fingers against her. She gasped when the legate's finger entered her, rubbing against her folds as she licked along her neck, biting her neck as she pleasured the young soldier, leaving a small bruise on her neck. The small tent was growing hotter as the women's movements grew more and more heated. The Legate then began to slightly thrust her fingers within the woman, being encouraged to continue doing it when she heard the woman let out a long moan. Hearing Desmona's moaning inspired the Legate to move her fingers faster, pleasing the imperial as she listened to the woman moan beneath her, loving each sound that came from her mouth.

Desmona was now panting underneath Rikke, the powerful woman now a moaning mess underneath the nord as she thrust her fingers further inside the woman. Loving the way that the young woman gasped when she certain spots, making notes to continue pressing the tips of her fingers there. She then noticed the woman gripping on to the furs as if it was a rope saving her from a high fall. Rikke took this as she was close to something, so she kept going ever faster, touching all the places that made the woman gasp so much. Desmona then suddenly put her hands on Rikke's shoulder, grasping them tightly as she let of a scream before her body went rigged, staying like that for several seconds before she relaxed. Breathing deeply as she closed her eyes.

After a night of both of them continuing with the activity they had discovered several times that night, they delivered the crown to Tullius, proving the mission was a success. After that, Desmona seemed to be called off somewhere else, leaving on her horse after informing the general of her need to take a absence, promising to come back to the army if need be. The imperial seemed to never mention her and the legates little tryst they had during that snow fall, Rikke guessed it was because the warrior didn't want anyone to think less of her for sleeping with her superior officer. Yet, she wouldn't truly know, seeing on how it had been months since she had last seen her. Instead, she only heard of rumors amongst the soldiers of a woman wielding a demonic looking hammer, killing dragons and other such things. Either way, the legate was sure she was out there, and if she was a loyal to the imperial army as she said she was, and then she'd be back.

**A/N: ****And we're done, I honestly feel that the end is a bit weak, I have never been good at endings, but I digress. It has been a while since I have written anything, so I may be a little rusty, which is why I am open to any criticism. Anyway, I'm trying to get back into writing, like I said in the beginning, and I'm trying to do so with these one-shots, so for those who want me to continue my other stories, believe me, I'm trying, but enough of my rambling, thank you for reading this.**


End file.
